User blog:Limited2gal/It's That Time of Year Again...
Guys. Please read. This is a more serious MP blog. Not just about school. =Hi.= So, this is a Multi-Purpose (MP) blog. ._. School Starts So, for most people, school starts around this time of year. For me, I start school on Wednesday. Yippee... BOOO! Sorry I was Away... Sorry I've been off the wiki for a while... There's a few things. One reason is I've been lurking around on DeviantArt. ... Also, like Prince says, I wish the conflicts wouId just stop. I'm driving myself insane from trying to help, but I have no idea HOW to make it all stop, so I just took a break from Wikia. I just want to talk to everybody in the same way, again, without trying to avoid soar topics... And I don't care what anyone says, the thing with Iona ant the FireBolt RP was my fault! MY FAULT, MY FAULT, MY FAULT, MY FAULT, MY FAULT. Please don't blame Prince. I was the one who freaked out and told him someone from Millard High was on FireBolt. For those who don't know, Prince and I created FireBolt Academy RP Wiki, as competition with Millard High RP Wiki, so no-one from Millard High Wiki can join (except for Iona....) OTL Sorry.... MY FAULT, MY FAULT, MY FAULT. Also, I was on vacation last week, which we had to leave back home a couple days early, because.... Read next topic. Sad and Serious Topic Okay, you're probably wondering, "Why is the usually-oh-so-optimistic Limmy sound so.... serious?" Well. Okay, I'll tell you. So, as I said before, we were on vacation in Maryland last week. Before I go further, I'll tell you something... >_> <_< Okay. So, ever since my mom was young, she had this friend (not telling the name). She and that friend were very close for many years. A few years ago, it was discovered that friend had Alzheimer's Disease, and she was barely 50. Not going into details, but she eventually had to go to a hospital... So, fast-forward, we're on vacation in Maryland, and my mom gets a call around the end of our visit, and her aunt calls to say that my mom's friend died, and that the funeral would be on Monday. My mom was really, really depressed; even more depressed because Monay was the day we'd be flying out, which meant she would'nt be at the funeral... She was really sad, I don't think I've seen her that sad before... She was crying, guys... D: So, luckilly my dad is super nice, so he made arrangements with JetBlue to have us be on a flight a couple days earlier, so my mom could go to the funeral and the wake... Isn't that nice? :D But I'm still really sorry for my mom... she seems a bit better, but still... I could never imagine how much pain she felt... Also, my dad's company is ending within 2 months, for certain. But he and one of the big-investor-guys made a deal that, after the company ends, my dad presents the big-investor-guy with ideas. If the big-investor-guy likes my dad's ideas (and my dad is very smart), my dad gets to start his own company, and the big-investor-guy will invest money into the new company. If the big-investor-guy doesn't like my dad's ideas.... My dad might have to find a new job; which, you now, is really hard in this day-and-age.... Guys, please pray for my family..... Nostalgia Attacks! So, lately, I've been half-obsessed with something I fangirled about as a little kid. .__. Recently, Cutie also said she had the same thing going on with her and the Spyro games. But lately, I've been re-sorta-kinda-obsessed (not really) with..... The SpongeBob series... OTL (must be cuz of those new McDonald's toys...) AAAANYWAAAYYYSS..... I remember being really obsessed with this show as an 8 year old. I had lots of SpongeBob merch, yupyup. I even saw the movie in theaters for my birthday. (was released November 19, my B-day is November 15.) .__. And then, for some reason, a while after I discovered anime, I was like "This show is stupid! Anime is betturrrr!" And went through this dumb phase where i avoided lots of my childhood stuff. .__. Weird, right? So yeah. Now, I lurk around DeviantArt, occasionally looking at SpongeBob stuff..... AND I FOUND THIS: ewe ... ALSO, THIS PERSON IS AWESOME! AniGirl5 And she's super nice ^_^ So yeah. DeviantArt jhjgfjgfhjhhnfgk I CHANGED MY USERNAME ON DA~ From Limited2gal to PsychoWanted!!! Please check it out; I'm totally un-noticed... TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TOO! Pop Pop Cheerio! TTYL, indeed. Category:Blog posts